


We Were Young Men Together

by gentlyepigrams



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlyepigrams/pseuds/gentlyepigrams
Summary: From the long-ago Inception Kink Meme. Prompt: R/S Nonsexual Intimacy
Relationships: Robert Fischer/Saito
Kudos: 3





	We Were Young Men Together

Robert's hair had silvered; Saito's hairline had receded. Their suits, still impeccable, were more forgiving at the waist. Leaning on his elegant cane, Saito watched Robert rise from the headstone in the hazy California sunlight of a California afternoon. The last time, Robert hadn't needed both hands to push himself to his feet.

Whatever Robert had said to his long dead father's ghost wasn't Saito's to know. Watery eyed, Robert shuffled slowly back from the grave to Saito, who laid a gnarled hand on Robert's arm. Robert blinked, twice, and smiled slowly as he tilted his head against Saito's chest.


End file.
